


It's In His Blood

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/M, M/M, Mental Regression, drool, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Herbal Tea. The use of the Black Blood might not have been the smartest thing to do, but hey, things couldn't get worse, right?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. The Eye of the B-Baby?

Soul had been through a lot of things with his partner, Maka. The two were practically inseparable, for Soul was Maka’s weapon, and Maka was Soul’s meister. Despite the end goal being to make a weapon suitable enough to be used by Lord Death himself, the pair 

Through the use of the Black Blood that was within Soul though, the two had started down a path that would only lead to their demise as meister and weapon, respectively. While the end that awaited them was neither death nor torture, it was one that would prove to be irreversible, and arguably a fate just as bad.

It all started in school one day when Maka didn’t come to class, leaving Soul to either be by his lonesome or hang out with Blackstar and Tsubaki, the latter of which he really didn’t want to deal with since the little devil inside of him was really starting to get on his nerves.

“For the last time, tell me what the hell you did to Maka and me!” Soul shouted at the little demon who was sitting at his piano, his playing uninterrupted despite how rowdy his sharply dressed acquaintance was acting towards him.

“I simply don’t know what you’re referring to. You’re going to have to be a little more specific.” The red devil replied as he got more and more into his piano playing, stringing together a beautifully melodic song that reverbed even the darkest corners of the room.

“Don’t play dumb with me! Ever since we used the black blood, something strange has been going on.” The white-haired boy shouted back at the little imp, his temper starting to get the better of him a little sooner than it normally would.

“Strange? Strange how?” The devil asked with a wry smile as if he didn’t understand what Soul was asking, even though his face clearly told a different story.

“Everyone around us are treating us like children!” Soul yelled out in a fit of rage as he stomped his foot against the ground, the young boy practically fuming with rage at this point for not getting a straight answer like he had hoped.

“Well I’d say that they’re treating you just fine. From the way you’re acting though, I’d say it would be a lot more fitting to treat you like a toddler.” The imp mocked as he continued playing his song, not even bothering to look his acquaintance in the face anymore.

“Why you little…” Soul trailed off as his anger got the best of him.

As his rage built, the white-haired boy decided that if he couldn’t get the information, he wanted the nice way, he was going to have to have to squeeze it out. Just before he could wrap his hands around the devil’s neck and strangle the little red abomination, he was pulled from his inner conversation with the devil by Blackstar shaking him back into reality.

“Hello? Earth to Soul?” The spikey-haired boy asked as he continued to harshly shake Soul until he finally came too.

When the white-haired boy realized what was happening to him, he pushed Blackstar away.

“What the hell man. I was kind of in the middle of something.” Soul barked at the other boy, clearly more than a little miffed at the sudden interruption

“Oh, my bad.” “You were trying to go, weren’t you?” Blackstar whispered, completely misunderstanding the whole situation. It didn’t help that he didn’t actually know about the little devil and the black blood, but this was dense even for him.

“Go? Go where?” Soul asked since it was clear that he was just lost in thought, literally considering he didn’t really know how to leave the black room.

“You know…” the blue-haired boy paused as he looked around. “Potty.” He whispered in Soul’s ear to make sure that no one heard the embarrassing statement. Instead of clearing up the misunderstanding though, it only added to the confusion.

“What the hell are you on about? You act like I wear diapers or something.” The white-haired boy remarked as he reached for his pants, pulling them up and placing his hands in his pockets as he looked at his friend with a somewhat angry scowl.

“Wait, are you saying you’re not diapered right now?” Blackstar asked in genuine confusion as he looked down at Soul’s crotch.

“Of course I’m not! Why would I-.” The white-haired boy started to say until he was interrupted by the sudden removal of his pants, exposing to the world his soul-themed boxers that looked a little more childish than they should have.

“I can’t believe it.” The blue-haired boy said in a hushed tone as he looked at the childish briefs his friend was wearing, totally oblivious to the other boy’s apparent embarrassment at the situation.

“H-hey! What the hell Blackstar!” Soul shouted in anger as he looked down at the other boy who was currently inspecting his underwear.

“You weren’t kidding! I’m surprised that you haven’t made any puddles anywhere, or worse.” Blackstar remarked in surprise, wondering how his friend could have possibly made it this long without soiling himself.

As a bright red blush started to cover his face, Soul pushed the other boy away from him so he could pull his pants back up where they belonged.

“Of course not! Why is everyone treating me like a baby!” Soul shouted with an exasperated sigh. He was already tired of this treatment from others but having to deal with it from his friends was just exhausting.

Instead of getting an answer though, Soul found his wrist being grabbed before being dragged by Blackstar towards the academy. There have been a lot of weird things going on as of late, but this really took the cake.

“Hey man! What are you do-?” Soul started to ask until a pacifier was shoved into his mouth.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to say, but there’s no way I’m letting you walk around without proper protection any longer. It’s a good thing Tsubaki packed some spares in my bag for you, you go through them enough as it is.” Blackstar explained as he whisked the other boy towards the academy, but that led to so many more questions, like why was Blackstar carrying diapers around in the first place, but more importantly, why was he treating the white-haired boy like he was no better than some drooling infant.

“I do not! I haven’t even worn diapers since I was a baby. Can you please explain to me what the hell is going on?” Soul responded as he spat the soother out of his mouth and tried his best to keep from taking one more step. At this point, he was desperate for answers, and it seemed as though everyone except for himself knew what was going on.

“Again, you’re not making any sense.” Blackstar responded as he dug through his pockets for another pacifier, popping it into the other boy’s mouth before he could utter another word. “Now, if you don’t keep this in, I’m going to be forced to spank you. Got it?” The blue-haired boy sternly said as he gripped Soul’s wrist tighter and continued to lead him into the school.

As furious as he would normally be, the white-haired boy found himself slinking back, actually cowering in fear of the potential punishment that the other boy had in mind for him as he suckled the new pacifier in his mouth. While he still had the option of just yanking his arm away and making a break for it, there was something in the back of Soul’s mind that told him to be a good little boy and do what the adults told him to do, even though him and Blackstar where the same age.

Once the pair were inside the academy, it was only a few short turns until they made it to the bathroom where Blackstar immediately prepped the bay changing station that was in there before picking Soul up and placing him on it. Rather than fight it, the white-haired boy just let his friend position him and do whatever he needed, even letting him remove his pants and boxers so he could just throw the latter in the trash.

“Won’t be needing those anymore.” Blackstar said with a smile before reaching into his bag and pulling out an overly thick white diaper with babyish prints all over it.

While the design and the fact that it was a diaper was nauseating, Soul just laid back and allowed the other boy to diaper him, lifting his legs and allowing the absorbent undergarment to slide neatly under his butt before putting them back down. Once the crinkly underwear was in place, Blackstar gave Soul’s privates a generous sprinkling of baby powder before taping the whole thing snuggly around the white-haired boy’s waist.

“There we go! Now we won’t need to worry about any accidents.” The blue-haired boy commented as he gave the front of Soul’s diaper a few firm pats, causing some of the powder to puff out the sides and fill the air with its pleasant aroma.


	2. Feeding Frenzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul has been diapered and led through town, only to find out that no one else finds his situation odd. When he arrives at Blackstar's home, he hopes that this baby treatment is done with, but it turns out that it's only the beginning

Finished with the change, Blackstar smiled at his handywork. For someone who had never changed a diaper before in his life, he did a pretty good job. It was so good in fact that the blue-haired boy wouldn’t be satisfied for it to be covered up by pants, so instead of putting the back on the other boy, Blackstar folded them up and put the trousers in his bag before taking the white-haired boy out of the bathroom.

“Hey man! What are you doing? Everyone’s going to see me like this!” Soul cried out as he tried to pull his shirt down in an attempt to at least cover some of the thick, crinkly padding between his legs.

“What’s wrong? It’s not like everyone doesn’t already know you’re a baby.” Blackstar chuckled before leading his friend out of the school by the wrist. 

A blush spread across Soul’s face.

“For the last time, I am not a baby! Why the hell does everyone think that?” Soul asked with genuine confusion before it suddenly hit him. He wasn’t sure how or why, but the red devil must have something to do with this newfound reality of his. He wasn’t positive at first, but there couldn’t be any other explanation. Whatever it was though, Soul was determined to get to the bottom of it.

As the pair strolled out of the school, the white-haired boy made sure to note down in his mind what everyone’s reaction would be to him wearing a diaper with no pants. Sure enough, no one even gave the young boy a double take, not even a curious glance in his direction even as they walked through the town.

Eventually, the boys made it to Blackstar’s place. While it wasn’t as preferable as being in his own home, Soul had to admit that it was a lot better than being out in public. He didn’t know what was a worse, being paraded around with a thick diaper on full display, or the fact that no one seemed to care that he was.

Now that he was behind closed doors, the white-haired boy breathed a sigh of relief, believing that this babying would at least settle down now that they were out of the public’s eye. Unfortunately for him, there was no rest for the wicked, and there most certainly wasn’t going to be any rest for him.

Out of nowhere, Blackstar lifted Soul off the ground and slung the young boy over his shoulder before carrying him into the kitchen where a large highchair was all set and waiting for him. Once he was plopped down in it, the blue-haired meister secured the big baby with the built in straps before locking the tray in place and making it even harder to escape, all before Soul even realized what was going on. By the time he did, he was so frustrated that he started banging on the tray without thinking, not even realizing how childish that must have looked.

“Settle down Soul, I’m getting you your food right now. It will only be another minute or so.” Blackstar said to the rowdy baby as he rummaged through his cupboards in search of some food for his diapered friend.

Soul was a little too upset to hear what Blackstar said, but he wasn’t too far gone to not realize what he was doing. When it finally clicked how childish he was acting, the white-haired boy felt a heaviness in his chest and ceased his tantrum immediately.

“What the hell was that! It was like I didn’t even have control over my own body! I felt so…impulsive. Am I starting to be affected by this change in reality too?” Soul thought to himself as he looked down at his hands, the young boy gulping right after when he realized just what those implications could mean for him in the long run. It was bad enough when everyone was treating him like a baby, but to act like one was a totally different story.

Knowing that stressing about it wasn’t going to help his situation, Soul took a deep breath and calmed his nerves before anything else. By the time he had calmed down, Blackstar was already walking back with a couple of jars of baby food in hand, as well as a large bottle filled with what Soul could only assume was chocolate milk. Whatever the liquid was though, it was going to be extremely helpful to drown the disgusting mush that the white-haired boy was about to be fed.

After setting the jars and the bottle down on the highchair’s tray, Blackstar randomly selected one and popped the lid open before scooping out a large spoonful that looked like it about to spill over the sides.

“Alright Soul, here comes the choo-choo train!” Blackstar cooed as he nudged the spoonful of purple mush closer and closer to the other boy’s mouth.

Honestly, between being seen as a baby and acting like one randomly, the most spine-chilling part of this whole experience had to be Blackstar acting so out of character. Never in his life did Soul think that the blue-haired boy would have such maternal instincts. Of course, it all could have been because of the devilish little imp since he could even manipulate Soul into acting out as well.

Not wanting to incur any potential punishment, the diapered boy sighed as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. If this was anything like getting a shot, all he had to do was not look and just swallow the disgusting puree before it sat in his mouth for too long.

Not missing a beat, Blackstar took the spoon and placed it in the diapered boy’s mouth, waiting for him to close it so he could easily pull it out without a single bit of mush remaining on it. The blue-haired boy was surprised at how cooperative Soul was being given how the rowdy boy was acting earlier but seeing as how his charge wasn’t so fussy now, Blackstar didn’t see any reason to worry about it for now.

The second the puree was in his mouth, the white-haired boy was about to swallow the mush whole just like he planned, except just before he did, Soul opened his eyes in surprise to find that it didn’t taste disgusting at all. In fact, it might have been the most delicious food he had ever eaten in his entire life.

Instead of just downing it like he had planned, the diapered boy let the puree sit in his mouth for a bit so he could just relish the taste before gulping it down in one go. Before it had even reached his stomach, Soul already had his mouth open for more, this time with his eyes wide open and sparkling with excitement.

Not wanting to keep the hungry baby waiting, Blackstar scooped up another large spoonful of baby food and deposited it into the diapered boy’s mouth. Well most of it anyways. Soul might have gotten a little too excited and spilled some on his mouth and even his shirt. The blue-haired boy sighed, not because of Soul, but because he should have seen this coming and put a bib on him.

“Oh well, live and learn I guess.” Blackstar said to himself before getting back to the feeding.

A few minutes later, Soul had totally devoured all of the food that was in front of him, even the large baby bottle was gulped down within just a few minutes despite him not drinking out of one since he was actually a baby. Not only that, but his shirt was totally covered in baby food now.

“Wow, I don’t remember you being such a messy eater! Guess you’re gonna be rocking just a diaper for a while.” The blue-haired boy said as he grabbed the bottom of Soul’s shirt and pulled it off of him, making sure to roll it up so that none of the food got onto the padded boy’s body and make more of a mess.

While Blackstar was busy taking the shirt to the laundry, Soul slowly came back to his senses and realized that he had once again been put into some sort of trance that made him act like a baby. Rather than freak out though, the white-haired boy shook his head and gave his face a few firm slaps to make sure that he wasn’t slipping back into babyhood.

“Ugh, if I don’t figure out how to deal with this soon, something tells me that if I keep drifting away, I won’t be coming back.” Soul mumbled to himself as he waited for his friend to return and let him out of the highchair. At the same time, unbeknownst to the diapered boy, the chocolate milk that he had just drank started to run its course through his system, causing his stomach to gurgle lightly as a sign of things to come.


	3. Playtime Pooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being fed by Blackstar, Soul was sat down in his playpen for some playtime, only he might not have been completely there during that time. By the time he realized what happened, his diaper was full and his face covered in drool. Hopefully those little bursts of babyishness aren't too frequent if he wants to figure out how to stop all this.

A few minutes had passed since Blackstar left the young, diapered boy in the highchair, the unpleasant feeling in his gut becoming more and more apparent as the seconds ticked by. It was pretty obvious that his stomach was churning and getting ready to unleash something fierce, but Soul was finding it rather difficult to put two and two together. In his mind, he thought that he was still just hungry considering he just ate. He knew that couldn’t be right though, but Soul just couldn’t figure it out for the life of him.

It eventually got to the point where his face started to strain, he was thinking so hard, only his body didn’t see it that way at all. Rather than using more brain power, the white-haired boy started the process of pushing something out. It wasn’t all there yet, but there was more than enough for a sizeable snake of filth to start slithering out of his rear and expand the back of his diaper. Even as it coiled and formed a small bulge, Soul didn’t even realize that he was currently soiling himself.

Before he could get much further, his concentration was interrupted by a loud sound off in the distance, followed quickly by Blackstar returning as he slapped some dust off his hands.

“There we go, now all we have to do is wait for your shirt to be cleaned. Although, I think you look much cuter in just a diaper.” Blackstar cooed before giving the diapered boy a smile, causing him to blush and shift about in the highchair.

After taking a moment to watch the padded boy wriggle in his chair, Blackstar finally unlocked the tray and undid the restraints holding Soul in, taking him out and placing him in a large playpen soon after before leaving the half-naked boy to his own devices.

Even after being sat down on his butt, Soul hadn’t realized that there was something in his diaper that wasn’t there earlier. It wasn’t because he was too focused on figuring out what to do about this whole babying thing though. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He was having a hard time focusing at all, trying his best not to let his mind wander aimlessly like it so desperately wanted to.

After a few minutes, he felt like he was getting the hang of things, almost as if he were slowly steering his mind back into his control. However, that was only a fleeting moment, the pull to acting like a baby becoming so strong that it whipped the control away from him so hard that he shorted out right there.

Drool started to pour out the sides of Soul’s mouth as his eyes glazed over with a lifeless hue, his body slumped over ever so slightly as his babyish side started to gain control. Once it did, the white-haired boy let out a little giggle before getting on all fours and crawling around the room.

There really was no objective, the diapered boy just wandered about, his eyes always darting from one thing to the next as if he were experiencing everything for the first time. Even the most ordinary object made his eyes sparkle with wonder as Soul crawled along the floor in search of something to occupy his time for more than a few seconds.

A whole ten minutes passed, and Soul was still as energetic as ever. Never once did the white-haired boy slow down, his mind too captivated by everything that was around him. The young boy did grab a rattle along the way though, giggling from the loud noise it made whenever he moved. However, he did manage to slow down when his stomach started rumbling something fierce. Unlike when he was still thinking somewhat rationally, his primal instincts told him exactly what this gurgling meant.

Realizing he needed to go, Soul stopped right then and there and lowered his butt to the ground before letting out a loud grunt. His face strained as he closed his eyes, the young boy’s fists clenched tightly, and his toes curled as his whole body began to shake from how hard he pushed.

A few moments later and the back of his diaper began tenting out, the sound of a loud brassy fart starting to reverb through the air as the lump in the seat of his crinkly undergarment grew bigger and bigger. The crinkly undergarment bulged outwards as warm mush pressed against its fluffy walls, the slimy goop forming into a large sphere-like mass before sliding down the young boy’s butt and plopping into the bottom of his diaper with a loud crinkly thud.

Soul let out a sigh of relief, but he wasn’t quite finished loading up his pampers just yet. He might not have felt any more pressure, but that didn’t stop another wave of foul-smelling mush from bulging out the back of his diaper once again. This time, only half of it was able to crawl its way into the bottom of the crinkly undergarment due to how full it was already, leaving a sizeable bulge protruding out the back while the majority of the stinky sludge sat nicely between his legs.

Satisfied with his recent messing, the diapered boy started crawling around once again, finally deciding to settle down where there was an abundance of toys surrounding him. Once he was in the center of them, Soul leaned his body back and plopped onto his squishy rear with a loud and resounding squelch, his butt slowly sinking into the smelly mud and bubbling as little pockets of air were popped from the weight.

After the mess had settled and nestled into whatever cracks and crevasses it could squeeze its way into, the white-haired boy suddenly started to regain his grip on reality. It was a challenge given the mental whiplash of being thrown out of his own mind, but Soul inevitably regained control and shook his head to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Just to be sure he was back, the diapered boy gave the sides of his face a few firm smacks, making his cheeks red but assuring him that he was back in his own body and definitely not floating in some ever expanding void.

Before he could try and get a grasp of his situation, a foul stench wafted up Soul’s nose, causing the young boy to choke up and cover his nose from the horrid aroma.

“Oh man that reeks! What the hell is that smell?” He asked in a muffled voice due to his hands covering both his nose and mouth, his head constantly swerving around to find the source of the smell, only to be disappointed and appalled when he inevitable did find it.

He didn’t want to believe it, but the proof was in the pudding, only the pudding was in his diaper, and he was in the pudding, a very smelly and bubbly pudding.

“Aw shit…” He trailed off as he looked down at his heavily soiled diaper, the brown-staining on the front confirming that he not only pooped himself, but it was absolutely everywhere. Even just the slightest movement caused the icky muck to spread around.

“Pee-yew! Someone’s a stinky baby!” Blackstar called out as he walked into the room pinching his nose and fanning the air. “I think it’s time for a diapee change. How does that sound?” The blue-haired boy cooed in such an affectionate manner it was almost enough to make Soul barf. It was clear that the way he was being perceived was changing along with how he acts, but it was alarming at how fast everything seemed to be changing.

Not bothering to wait for a reply, Blackstar smiled at the stinky baby before lifting him up into the air and throwing the diapered boy over his shoulder. The feeling of his diaper being squished once again when the other boy placed his arm under Soul’s butt made the half-naked boy shiver in disgust, but he quickly got over it since he was getting a change anyways.

After laying Soul down on a changing table, Blackstar reached under the table for a fresh diaper and started unfolding it and getting ready for the change. The white-haired boy was a little miffed about how long it was taking, but he knew in his mind that it was an absurd thought since the change had only just started. However, he knew his anger was real when instead of taking off the old diaper and replacing it with a new one, the blue-haired boy placed the new one under the old and wrapped it around the old, taping it tightly against the messy boy’s waist and giving the squishy padding a firm pat, subsequently squishing the mess inside around even more.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing!” Soul exclaimed as he looked down at the double layered padding with a burning rage starting to ignite in his eyes.

“I know how much you like your poopy diapers, so I thought you might like to stay in it for a little while longer!” Blackstar explained before letting out a small chuckle.

Soul was just about ready to cuss his friend out for being so dense. He was so clearly not enjoying this, but then he thought that it must be the change in perception that made the other boy come to that conclusion.

With that in mind, the white-haired boy let out a low growl before taking a deep breath and calming his nerves. There was no way of getting to the bottom of this if he got all riled up, so the best way to tackle this in his mind was to not lose his head. He’s already been through one surreal out of body experience, and he didn’t plan on having another anytime soon.


	4. A Pair of Double Diapered Pamper Packers?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his mind slowly on the decline, Soul didn't think things could possibly get any worse. Unfortunately, the universe just loved to prove him wrong, and so it showed him that not only was he affected, but so was his meister, Maka. The good news was that now he had someone to talk to that didn't make faces at him or pretend to listen. The bad news was that they two of them were probably going to be sharing a very stinky fate together.

First people treating him like a kid at school, and now Blackstar putting him in diapers. This probably wouldn’t be so bad; except the diapers the young boy was currently in were far from clean. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. The second layer was definitely clean since it was just put on, but the first layer was still gooey and smelly from the fresh mush Soul had just dumped into it. How anyone could actually enjoy the feeling of their own filth crawling and bubbling against their own skin was beyond him, but it wasn’t as if he had much of a say in the matter.

Just when Soul thought that there weren’t going to be any more surprises, the doorbell suddenly rang, alerting both the blue-haired boy and the messy baby to the arrival of some guests. Now, not only was it Blackstar that Soul had to deal with, it was even more people who were going to coo and coddle him as if he was nothing more then a dumb little baby. Though, to be fair, he currently looked and smelled as such. It was clear at a first glance that the young boy couldn’t even make it to the potty on time and had to wear diapers, even if it wasn’t his fault.

“Oh! That must be your playdate now!” Blackstar chimed before giving Soul’s hair a light ruffle and running off to answer the door.

“Playdate? Who the hell could he have set one up with?” The white-haired boy thought to himself as he rested his head in his hands, racking his brain for an answer to his question and coming up with nothing.

There weren’t that many, if any actual babies in Death city to his knowledge, no one that Blackstar would know anyways. The only people he knew were Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and…

“Oh no…” Soul said in shock as he raised his head off his hands, his attention now turned towards the door to see who would be walking into the living room, and sure enough, his worst fears were confirmed.

It made sense considering that he was a weapon and had to be wielded by someone, but the young boy didn’t even consider that his meister might have been going through the same thing as him.

Regardless of how or why, the undeniable truth of the matter was that he wasn’t the only double diapered pamper packer here. Standing in front of him with nothing more than a bright red blush and a heavily loaded double diaper of her own was his partner, his meister, but above all his closest friend, Maka Albarn.

Next to the blushy girl was her father, Spirit Albarn. He already treated Maka like she was a helpless little girl, so if this was any other time, this might have actually been pretty par for the course. Sadly, this wasn’t one of the older man’s vain attempts to keep his daughter safe, but instead another twist of using the power of the little red vermin.

Soul was absolutely furious to see that Maka was also affected by the use of the black blood. It was bad enough for him to suffer through this but dragging the taupe-haired girl into this was going way too far. The next time Soul saw that conniving little demon, he was going to give the cheeky imp a piece of his mind. Although now that he thought about it, that might be the last thing he would want to give up considering it already felt like his mind was close to drifting out into the abyss for good.

While the white-haired boy was deep in thought about all this, Spirit and Blackstar wrapped up their chat and the older man left his baby girl in the care of the rowdy young boy before taking his leave with streams of tears running down his face. Even now, it pained the redhead to be away from his daughter for even a second, but there were a plethora of things he needed to take care of, and even he knew that he couldn’t drag the messy baby around with him.

Once he was gone, Black star smiled and picked the diapered girl up and placed in the playpen right next to Soul. Unlike the diapered boy, she wasn’t as surprised at his current state. She had already surmised that a similar thing was happening to him, but there was nothing she could have done when her father kept her from going out. From there, it quickly escalated to being diapered and forced to waddle around in a super full diaper, so even if she did manage to sneak away from her father, there was no way the young girl was going to get far with such a large bulging load in her diapers. Not to mention how many people would stop her and take her back since everyone considered Maka to be an actual baby.

“So, I see you’re enjoying this as much as I am.” Soul remarked, trying to be funny despite his attitude showing he was more or less upset at what was happening.

“Yeah. At first, I thought it was just my dad being more clingy than usual. By the time I realized what was going on, I was sucking on a pacifier and put in diapers.” Maka replied as she looked down at her mushy diapers, giving the front a poke with her index finger and causing the crinkly underwear to rustle and squelch.

Even as he looked at his friend dejectedly poke at her diaper, the realization of what the young girl was wearing didn’t really sink in even as he stared right at her. Only after a few minutes did Soul finally realize that his friend’s breasts were totally exposed, causing him to blush and turn away in embarrassment only for Maka to get confused.

“You uh…” He trailed off before pointing at the young girl’s chest while his head was still turned.

When the taupe-haired girl finally realized what the white-haired boy was getting at, she too blushed furiously before covering her boobs with crossed arms. He dad had her disrobed rather early in the day and she had just become accustomed to it since no one was making a big deal out of it. Only now that she was with Soul who could still clearly remember what life was like the days before was, the young girl was once again embarrassed by her lack of clothing.

“Oh? What’s wrong Maka? Are you cold?” Blackstar asked as he looked down at the young girl, mistaking her embarrassment for a case of the chills.

While she wasn’t cold and actually found the cool air against her bare body quite enjoyable, Maka lightly nodded her head so she could at least get something to cover her boobs.

With a smile, the blue-haired boy quickly ran over to the diaper bag that her father left and rummaged through it until he found something for Maka to wear. Eventually, he pulled out a pink T-shirt with a unicorn, very cliché but absolutely something a little girl would wear. However, not only did the design look like it was meant for an actual child, but the size of it as well. Maka knew instantly that there was no way the hem was even going to make it to her stomach, but when it was put on her, it was even worse than she thought.

Not only did it not make it to her stomach, the shirt barely covered her breasts. As if that wasn’t bad enough, the material was so thin that it was practically see through.

“Gee, thanks dad.” Maka muttered under her breath, fuming at the terrible choice in clothes that the older man had picked out for her.

“Yeah, you’d better get used to that. Something tells me it’s only going to get worse from here on out.” Soul remarked as he stared at his friends chest, her nipples clearly poking through the thin shirt that already barely covered them. 

Despite how alluring they might have seemed before, the white-haired boy was shocked to find that he wasn’t attracted to them at all. While it was a bit worrisome since it proved his mind was still regressing, it also meant that he wasn’t going to be distracted and entranced by his friend’s womanly physique. It was a good thing too, because it was going to take their combined minds to hopefully overcome the Black Blood’s grip on their newfound reality.


	5. Squishy Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul and Maka try to come up with a plan to try and reverse the side effects of the black blood, but just as they were about to concoct their plan, the pair felt an overwhelming power try to take over their minds. Next thing they knew, they didn't, because both Maka and Soul and become baby-brained. They do eventually come back to their senses, but not before their bodies made more of a mess for them.

A couple hours had passed since Spirit had dropped off Maka to play with Soul, the pair using that time to try and come up with an idea on how to stop the spreading of their babyishness while simultaneously trying to keep from succumbing to it themselves. As much as they wanted to focus solely on the problem at hand though, both of the double diapered stinkers were forced to occasionally take a break from their planning to play with some of the toys that were scattered around the playpen. It was mainly because both of them felt compelled to do so, but it also gave them a break from Blackstar who paid them less mind when they were playing.

Soul made sure to mention that it was most likely the Black Blood that was causing this, and the taupe-haired girl was inclined to agree considering this all started happening afterwards. Sadly, if that really was the case, then the two of them weren’t going to be able to solve this problem on their own. That fact itself was discouraging enough to make anyone in their situation give up, but so long as they could keep their wits about them, Maka and Soul knew they still had a fighting chance.

Just when both of them felt more confident than they had been since being diapered, the pair gasped and looked at each other with widened eyes as they felt their consciousness’ starting to slip away. Soul had already gone under once already while Maka managed to reel herself back in before it was too late, but this time the pull was much stronger, almost as if a secondary consciousness was trying to push them out.

“Grr! N-not again!” Soul cried out through gritted teeth as he clutched his head with one hand.

“C’mon Soul! W-we have to fight it!” Maka shouted back, hoping to psyche herself up as well as she too tried to fight the immense pain in her head.

This wasn’t even close to how bad it was the first time, so clearly there was something doing this on purpose, almost as if it was trying to keep the pair from concocting a plan to reverse this.

Eventually, the two babies couldn’t keep it up and found themselves getting knocked out for a bit, their heads slouching down as the color in their eyes began to fade away.

When the two looked back at each other, their eyes were completely glazed over, drool starting to pour out of their mouths as big goofy grins spread from cheek to cheek on both their faces. Any semblance of their adult thoughts were gone, their minds completely blank like newborn infants who have just come into the world.

With the newfound emptiness in both their heads, the messy babies just giggle gleefully as before beginning their exploration of the playpen. Maka didn’t get far. She just rolled off her mushy tushy only to realize she liked the feel of her poopy bottom and sat back down with a resounding squish. After that, she let out a loud laugh before grinding in the messy padding and sticking her thumb in her mouth, the young girl practically shoving her whole fist in as she drooled all over her clenched hand.

Soul on the other hand fell onto his back, not even attempting to move any further and instead tried to cram his foot into his mouth. The young boy didn’t get as far as Maka, but he did manage to get his big toe past his lips, latching onto it and covering it in drool as he rolled side to side on his back.

As both babies played contently with their own appendages, a loud gurgling noise rang out in the room. Neither Soul, nor Maka ceased what they were doing. Instead, both of them squinted just ever so slightly before unleashing a massive torrent of mud into the back of their pampers, filling them up exponentially more than either of their initial soiling.

The white-haired boy let out a grunt as a bellowing bout of gas erupted from his rear, a viscous and vicious onslaught of mush rushing out of his bottom and splattering against the already soiled diaper. The massive mound that was already bulging out doubled in size, the second diaper he was wearing starting to brown as well as the smell slop started flowing out into it.

Maka’s diaper dumping wasn’t as loud as Soul’s, but that didn’t make her load any less impressive. As she pushed her steamy mush into the back of her crinkly undergarment, the young girl was lifted off the ground little by little as the foul-smelling sludge was packed into the fluffy diaper. By the time she finished pooping herself, the taupe-haired girl looked like she was sitting on a booster seat rather than a diaper.

Blackstar could hear it all going on from the kitchen where he was currently making dinner, but it wasn’t until the combined smell of their diapers overpowered that of the food he was making that made the young boy stop what he was doing to go check up on the two little stinkers. When he arrived, he was shocked by how cute the pair looked sucking on their feet and hands, but also at how full their diapers had gotten.

“Pew-yew! You two really did a number on your diapees this time. I think it’s about time for a real change.” The blue-haired boy cooed as he fanned the air in front of his nose before picking up Soul and carrying him to the changing table.

“No! I dun wanna changie!” The white-haired boy exclaimed with a smile as drool continued to stream down his chin.

“But Soul…” Blackstar started to say with a saddened expression. He didn’t want to tell the young boy no, but being that he was the adult, he knew that sometimes he had to be the one to make the decisions since in his eyes, the diapered pair weren’t old enough to do it for themselves.

“No changies! Hehe!” Maka shouted from the playpen, the young girl now standing up and using the playpen as support to keep herself steady. That was the only thing to come out of her mouth though before she promptly shoved her thumb back in, suckling it yet again before falling backwards onto her butt with a loud crinkly plop.

“Oh how could I say no to you two adorable little stinkers.” Blackstar responded, unable to deny either of the stinky babies of what they want despite the looming threat of diaper rash.

“Ugh, my head…” Soul said groggily as he rubbed his aching head. From the looks of things, it didn’t look like more than thirty minutes had passed, but for him, it felt like he had been asleep for an entire week.

“Hey, are out diapers bigger than they were before?” Maka asked as she too rubbed her head. Her eyesight was still a little blurry, so she wanted to confirm with the diapered boy if what she was seeing was actually real or if it was just her mind playing tricks on her.  
When the diapered boy regained his own vision, he too noticed that their diapers had indeed gotten bigger, and possibly even thicker as well. Upon closer inspection, both of them realized that they were no longer wearing just two diapers and the count was now up to three. On top of that, there was clearly even more mess in there than before, meaning the pair pooped themselves once again while they weren’t conscious.

“Aw fuck…” The two trailed off as they looked at their super thick and poopy diapers. They weren’t disgusted by sitting in their own filth though, more just upset that they were still in such stinky and messy diapers to begin with. Hopefully, the next time the pair are offered a change, they can actually get one that doesn’t involve just putting a new diaper over the old ones. Then again, their caretaker is Blackstar, and knowing that rowdy boy, he was probably going to give them more and more layers until it’s physically impossible.

With that thought in mind, Maka and Soul looked at each other with worried expressions, fearful of the hours to come. For with every minute that ticks by, it’s another minute closer to their minds going, for good.


End file.
